bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Paul H K
This is my talk page. Feel free to message me. I will reply on your talk page. Remember to adhere to the talk page guidelines. ' If you leave a message on my talk page (this page), I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. ' *User talk:Paul H K/Archive1 *User talk:Paul H K/Archive2 Unblocked OK, so Dan and I talked this over, and since it's clear you still have interest in this wiki, we've decided to unblock you on a trial basis. There are two conditions, however. 1) No more advertising it when you're not in a good mood, and 2) no non-English text on your userpage. McJeff 02:08, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh. Uh..OK. Thank you kindly. By the way, I won't be able to come on here as much as I did. Paul H K 04:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::That is okay Paul, edit when you can. Dan the Man 1983 08:00, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Wears Please do not use the word "dons". This is not a fashion wiki, and we don't want to use overly flowery speach like "Soandso dons blah blah blah complete with whatever". "Wears one, two, and three" is better. McJeff 08:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Townsfolk Hey. There's actually only a few Townsfolk articles that haven't been written yet. They are... *Mr. Doolin (the guy in the red suit) *Nicky Charles (owner of the clothing store in Bullworth Town) *Mr. Johnson (lives in Blue Skies, not sure which one he is) *Chuck (lives in Blue Skies, not sure which one he is) Drew is one of the carnival freaks, the guy in the top hat I think. McJeff 19:57, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Here is a bit of info on Nicky Charles. He speaks in ebonics and seems to hate it when Jimmy window shops. Sometimes he will also call Jimmy a penny pincher when he does not spend much. Dan the Man 1983 23:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Warning You know better than to remove content without giving a reason. Mc (talk) 20:08, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry. I thought only Edward spoke that line. I've never heard Norton saying it. I'll go check. Paul H K 05:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::It's ok, just don't forget to use an edit summary. The reason you've probably never heard him say it is because it's his just-won-a-fight dialogue. Mc (talk) 13:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure thing. Paul H K 13:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually I think I owe you an apology, in that I should have assumed good faith and just asked you why you removed content rather than being all "WARNING". So, sorry. Mc (talk) 01:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's alright. Paul H K 09:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Forums Dan, Jess and I decided to delete them. We were spending all our time reverting garbage from IPs, and the few good topics weren't worth the annoyance. If there's a specific forum topic you were missing and wanted to read, I can userfy it for you. Mc (talk) 04:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Forums vote Check this out and cast your vote. Dan the Man 1983 22:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Huntingdon I've unlocked it for you. I locked it because I was tired of reverting IPs who kept adding false info. Mc (talk) 07:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Paul H K 07:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Dons I know we had this conversation a long time ago, and I suppose you forgot. I don't want you to use the word "dons" in the articles. The reason is, although it's technically the proper word to use and you're using it right, no one actually says it. We say "puts on" and "wears". 'Dons' is an old fashioned word with stuffy formal connotations that no one uses anymore. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. Paul H K 15:53, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Favrote prefect Whats your favrote prefect character? Hey Get well soon. Dan the Man 1983 14:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks dude. Paul H K 03:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Note Paul, do you remember this "1) No more advertising it when you're not in a good mood". In future, follow that condition that me and Jeff told you about when you were unblocked. You're a good editor and I don't want to see you blocked. Dan the Man 1983 12:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, darn. I'm so sorry, I forgot all about it..Paul H K 12:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC :::No worries. Dan the Man 1983 12:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Reply: File Inspection I'll try looking into it but I can't guarantee anything. Like I said all I really can do is spawn/despawn characters if I know their names. DBF 14:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) My Solution Check out my new blog! Kate 05:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Spelunker Surprised you've played that game back in the day, as I don't know many people who have. I had it on the MSX. Hua Xiong 17:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Mmm, actually I came upon it on some dumped multicart I got on a NES emulator on my PC. I never did really play much though. Paul H K 04:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Bully Myths "Data Files" Hey. I would like you to tell me which software you used to browse the "data files" of Bully. -- 0ver9000 (Talk | ) Greetings. Sorry for this awfully late reply. I'm not the one who browsed through the data files, but a fair number of others did, including Scribby, who's currently inactive and McJeff maybe? One more thing, please sign your messages with four tildes ~ like this, ~~~~, so I can identify the message-sender. Thanks. Paul H K 08:58, September 24, 2011 (UTC)